


Something to Talk About

by hawaiigal52



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawaiigal52/pseuds/hawaiigal52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something to Talk About…<br/>Formerly titled-Princess Daisy and the Falcon (The title I also used for another story) <br/>A/N: Today is a really funky day for me. It’s the 2nd year anniversary of John’s death. Katrina and I played hooky from work to spend the day together.  I have a few hours now that I don’t feel like doing anything, so I’m going to use my usual escape of writing to help me get out of my ‘funk’. Hope you enjoy it! Still love and miss you, John (and I guess I always will be just a little bit in love with you, since you were my first-like Sheryl Crow says, the first cut is the deepest).<br/>This story was one I was starting to develop a long time ago, and I mentioned it on another site back in March of 2013, and shared it with a few people, but never did anything with it at the time due to other stories with some of the same ideas, so I didn’t want to just seem like more of the same. However, I think I’m going to use what I started long ago.  I’m including my original introduction, as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Talk About

“Okay, so here’s what I’m trying to determine. Assuming money ‘makes the man’ so to speak, and since Daniel’s upbringing was greatly influenced by his wealth, I’m trying this out, to see how different it would make our two if Betty and Daniel’s financial situations were inverted. Do opposites still attract? Are they meant to be together, regardless of their circumstances? Let me know what you think.  
Extreme A/U! The Meades’ and Suarezes’ fortunes are reversed. Betty hires Daniel (a poor, geeky working class guy with braces and glasses, but smart and funny) as her assistant at Suarez Publications. They have become best friends over the past four years and she depends on him to keep her on track.  
Even though he's always been clumsy, unsure of himself and a little goofy, there's something sweet and endearing about him that she can't ignore. He’s been growing in confidence lately and when she needs to attend an important event, and her date falls through at the last minute, she decides to bring Daniel. But first, she tells Marc and Amanda to 'do something with him', and indeed they do.”

 

“Whoa! Who knew there was a HOTTIE under all that…geekiness?” Amanda’s eyes bugged out for a second. She stood beside Daniel, who fiddled nervously with his tie. She grinned, and hooked her arm through his.  
“Check THIS guy out, Marc! He’s like a total player, now! We do good work, if I do say so myself.” She tried to high five Marc, but he winced, “Ow, Mandy, that was violent! Behave yourself. Okay, so let’s tell Betty her last minute date is going to turn some heads tonight.” Marc slapped Daniel on the butt.

“Marc! Cut it out, okay? Isn’t it enough that you two have made my life miserable at Mode almost constantly for the past four years? Now, you’re going to uh…objectify me? I’m not one of your little cream puffs or whatever, just because I’m wearing my contacts and finally got my braces off yesterday.”

“Cream puffs? And it’s all been in fun. We love you, Daniel. I mean the adorably dorky outfits you wore the first three years were to die for!” He snickered.  
“Yeah, Betty told me about your little website, making fun of me, Marc. Thanks a lot! You said the pants that I had with the zippers to turn them into shorts were hot!  
Then you completely trashed me on that stupid website of yours”  
His voice dropped to a whisper, “I did pretend to be your boyfriend to keep that Troy guy from stalking you, remember? That was not…comfortable for me, you know. You kissed me!”  
“I know, and you’ll always be my little Chimi-changa, furry one!”  
“Not funny, Marc. We agreed to NEVER mention that night again.” He looked to make sure Amanda hadn’t heard their exchange.  
Daniel rolled his eyes, and took one last look at himself in the mirror of The Closet, smoothing his jacket lapels, “You’re sure Betty will like the way I look?”

“If she doesn’t she’s as blind as you, blue eyes.” Amanda gave him a once over, “Who could have guessed how smoking you were all this time under those braces and goofy glasses? Wow!”

“Thanks.” Daniel blushed, feeling uncomfortable having her and Marc both staring at him. “Come on! Let’s go, you two! Betty’s going to be waiting.”  
“Yes, we mustn’t keep your lovah waiting!” Marc rolled his eyes at Amanda, grinning.

“Stop calling her that, will you?” Daniel smoothed his shirt down as he headed for the town car where his former boss, and best friend, Betty was waiting.  
He had agreed to be her ‘plus one’ tonight at a fundraiser for the Children’s Hospital, where she was to receive a humanitarian award for her service zand her family’s huge personal donations that had helped make a new burn center possible.

When he got to the car, he hesitated, then stuck his head in the car. “Male escort reporting for duty, Ma’am! Wait, that sounded…wrong, somehow. I didn’t mean…” he stopped, his face slightly red at his faux pas as he slid in next to Betty, wearing a black Armani spaghetti strap gown that flattered her small waist and curvaceous figure to its best advantage. She wore a teardrop diamond pendant and matching earrings.

Daniel smiled, “You look…great, boss.”

“Daniel, I’m not technically your boss anymore.”

“No, actually, you’re my boss’s boss now, Betty.”

“Well, sort of…just get in, please. We’re late.”

He stepped in, “Yes, ma’am.”

Her eyes widened as she saw how good he looked. “Wow, you sure clean up good, Daniel. I uh, like the contacts. That outfit looks really good on you.”  
“Thank you. I’m nervous, though. This place is pretty fancy.”

“It is, but you’ll be fine. You’re a smart guy; you’re charming, and uh…handsome. You’ve got nothing to be nervous about. Just remember your little mantra.”  
He grinned, “Right, I’m an attractive, confident, intelligent business man!”

She adjusted his tie, “Exactly. Thanks for doing this for me, by the way. I can’t believe Matt Hartley bugged out on me again.”  
“What was it this time? Let me guess, he wants to become a ballerina?”

She laughed, “No, I think he joined the Peace Corps or something crazy. He’s sweet, but a little too goofy and unfocused for my tastes, I think. I need a man who knows what he wants and goes after it. Matt just never seemed to be quite sure of what he was looking for, you know? He has all that money and power and is a really smart, funny guy, but…”  
Daniel made a face, “You think he’s smart? And funny? I mean, funny-looking maybe but…”

She smiled, “Jealous much?”  
“NO! I’m not…jealous. I just hate to see you always fall for these men who don’t really get how great you are, Betty. You’re beautiful and smart and you are funny, too, on purpose. And you’re also sweet and kind. Most of the guys you have uh hooked up with have been total losers my opinion.”

“Why don’t you tell me what you really think, Daniel? You think I play around too much. And I pick guys who are only after one thing.”  
“Huh? Well, yeah, I’m sure they want that, Betty!”  
“My money, dirty mind.”  
“Oh. Right. That. Yeah, I guess so. Maybe you should just look for a nice guy who is looking for a real relationship, and not another one-night stand.”  
“I don’t have time for relationships, Daniel.”

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he scanned her dress for lint, then reddened as he realized she was giving him the once over herself in a much different way than he was used to and that he was probably lingering his own gaze a bit too long over her well-fitting gown, especially in certain areas.

“I don’t know why you didn’t ever just tell…never mind.” He stopped suddenly.

She sighed, “Daniel, it’s okay. I’m better. It’s been almost two years since Mom’s death. I’m fine.”

Daniel smiled at her, and shook his head, touching her cheek tenderly, “No, you’re not. That’s one reason we’re doing this tonight of all nights, Betty. You know very well it’s been exactly two years since your mother died. You don’t have to do this at all, though. Definitely not tonight if it’s too hard.”

She straightened up, “My mother would have wanted me to carry on in her name. I’m dedicating a children’s charity in her honour. What more fitting tribute could I give her? She would have wanted me to do exactly what I’m doing-living a happy life.”

“Is that really what you’re doing?” Daniel stopped, knowing Betty better than to argue with her logic, even if he didn’t agree. But she knew him well enough to sense his disapproval and misgivings, too.

“What? What’s with the judgy face?”

“I don’t have a judgy face.”

“You do, too, Mr. Judgy. You’re looking at me in that Daniel way you have of making me feel like I’ve been a bad girl…”

He didn’t say a word, but gave her a tight hug. She sighed audibly and relaxed in his strong arms, greatly enjoying the way his strength and friendship seemed to buoy her spirits without him saying a word. 

After several minutes, she pushed away slightly, looking up at him, and she noticed Daniel’s face getting that cute look of embarrassment he sometimes got, especially lately when they had ‘a moment’. 

He cleared his throat, seeming somewhat choked up, “Uh…no, you haven’t, Betty. I just…uh…well, I just wanted to make sure you don’t let any guy, including Matt Hartley hurt you, that’s all. 

Personally, I’m glad to hear he’s leaving. I just hope he stays gone! I know you don’t want to hear this, but the guy is a total douche! He doesn’t deserve you. Someone as amazing, and wonderful as you. He’s a tool. He doesn’t understand you. He doesn’t have a clue how great you are. He was just using you to impress his stupid, rude, status-seeking mother.”

Betty smiled, “Daniel, you’re very sweet, always looking out for me, but you do realize that sometimes a girl just wants to get laid. It’s not always about ‘true love’ you know…what? What’s with that face?”

Daniel made a face, “Betty, come on…you’re better than that. You don’t really mean that.”  
“Now you sound like my father! Fine, whatever. We’re all adults here. I’m over twenty one. So are they. Believe me; I’ve checked.”

“Yeah, at least ever since that Petter incident!”

“I knew you were going to bring that up!”

“Well, you started it. Betty, I am older than you, so I really wish you’d take my advice once in a while. The guys that you’ve been running around with are all just…”

“I know; trying to sleep with me to get their name out there. Fine, but…what can I say, Daniel, I like sex.”

“Betty!”

“Why is that such a terrible thing for a woman to say or to think? If I were a guy and said I liked to have sex all the time, everyone would say it was great! I’m not allowed to have a healthy sexual appetite?”

“Nobody said that…you can, you know, do whatever you want. Just…be careful! I’d hate to see you get hurt, that’s all.”

Betty smiled at him, and kissed him on the cheek, “Thanks, Daniel. You’re sweet to look out for me. I don’t know what I’d do without a good friend like you to keep me grounded.”

The second she pulled away, she caught a glimpse of crimson on his cheek and noticed something in the way he looked at her that was surprising. In the four years she had worked with Daniel Meade, she had never seen him look at her the way he was now. Although, she had to admit, seeing him like this; looking so incredibly handsome and polished was making her a little shaky herself. 

His gruff voice seemed to penetrate her very soul as he suddenly looked into her eyes, tucking a stray hair off her face, “Betty…I…”

Before he knew what was happening, Betty pulled him down to her and kissed him. He was completely blown away by her passion and intensity. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, his own tongue now dancing furiously with hers and both of them moaning in delight with unbridled lust. 

After a few minutes, Daniel forced himself to push away and looked down at that beautiful face of hers, touching her cheek gently, he whispered, “That was…incredible, Betty. But…is this just because I look different?”

She shook her head, “Not really. I mean…I don’t know, Daniel. I didn’t honestly give it much thought. I just acted on impulse. Do you mean to tell me you haven’t thought about it?”

He blushed again, “Well, yeah, sure, Betty. I mean, I am a guy. But…I don’t know, you’re my boss. So, I just never let myself think about you that way.”

“Oh. Right. Sure. I understand.” Betty tried to be tough, but he could tell her ego was bruised.

He pulled her back and kissed her again, more forcefully and held her next to him for quite a while until he took a deep breath, and grabbed the back of her neck, kissing her face all over, “I mean…of course I wanted to…kiss you. You’re beautiful and amazing…but I just didn’t want you to think I was like all the other guys…chasing you around just because you’re sexy and rich and famous. I care about you, Betty. Very much. I always have.”

She smiled, and patted his cheek as he stepped out of the limo, to the flashing bulbs of the paparazzi, then reached up for his hand, raising her eyebrows suggestively, “Don’t be so serious, Daniel. Life’s too short. Let’s give them something to talk about!”


End file.
